


All The Time In The World

by strxngehxrringrove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Riverdale 3x11 Fix-it, everything is fine, how 3x11 should have gone, no one gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxngehxrringrove/pseuds/strxngehxrringrove
Summary: Truth be told, Moose had been afraid that it wouldn’t happen too. He’d never thought he’d have the courage to come out to his dad. He never thought he’d be able to kiss Kevin in the hallway. He never thought he’d spend a night with him.Yet here he was, in bed with Kevin, sharing soft kisses, exchanging breaths. It was a far cry from the frantic, messy kisses they’d shared so far in secluded corners. It was everything Moose had never thought he’d have.OrWhat I wish would have happened in Riverdale 3x11





	All The Time In The World

Moose ran his fingers over Kevin’s chest gently. The light touches tickled Kevin, but the moment was too intimate for him to say anything to Moose.

“I didn’t think this was ever going to happen,” Kevin murmured turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

“I’m glad it did,” he whispered back, leaning in to kiss Kevin gently.

Truth be told, Moose had been afraid that it wouldn’t happen too. He’d never thought he’d have the courage to come out to his dad. He never thought he’d be able to kiss Kevin in the hallway. He never thought he’d spend a night with him. 

Yet here he was, in bed with Kevin, sharing soft kisses, exchanging breaths. It was a far cry from the frantic, messy kisses they’d shared so far in secluded corners. It was everything Moose had never thought he’d have.

Moose pulled away from Kevin’s kiss. 

“I love you,” he breathed, touching their noses together.

“You what?” Kavin asked, sitting up quickly.

Moose sat up next to him.

“I love you,” he whispered, a little more shyly this time.

Kevin turned to him, taking his face in his hands.

“Say that one more time. Just to make sure I heard you right.”

Moose gripped Kevin’s forearms.

“I love you Kevin Keller. I didn’t know what that felt like until I met you. I was always hiding, scared that someone would find out. But you, showed me that being myself is not something I have to be afraid of. So I love you.”

“That sounded like a marriage proposal. But I love you too Moose Mason.”

Kevin leaned in to capture Moose’s lips in a kiss. Moose kissed back, slow and passionate. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Moose rested his forehead against Kevin’s.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about that. We have all the time in the world.”

Kevin laid back on the bed, pulling his boyfriend back with him. Moose rested his head on Kevin’s chest and felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

“All the time in the world,” Moose murmured. 


End file.
